The Wedding diaries
by purpledolpin05
Summary: JackxReader story. Reader and Jack have been married for a year and now they are about to have a baby! The joys and agony of childcare! Please review...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The pregnancy**

_** ! In this story, (Commander!Reader)'s dad and mom are still alive!**_

_** this story, (Commander!Reader)'s dad is still in charge of the M.E.T.A. Force.**_

_**3.(Commander!Reader) and Jack Frost are having a baby.**_

_** refer to the other 21 names of the crew. Please comment and tell me if anyone is out of character!**_

_**Link: art/M-E-T-A-Crews-393626572**_

**Writer and Founder: **

_**I do not own anything! M.E.T.A. Force belongs to Veekaizhanze! This is just a parody, ok?**_

* * *

**It has been a year since you and Jack Frost are married. Life is great when you and Jack are a wedded couple. Until one fateful day…**

"**Guys, have you noticed that Commander (name) doesn't look too well recently?" the Gossip King, Mazlee whispered to the crew.**

"**Uh-huh! She's been vomiting a lot…Like yesterday on our meeting!" Eve answered.**

"**Jack! You're her husband! You should take her to the clinic tomorrow!" Shafiq nudges Jack Frost on the shoulder.**

* * *

**The next day…**

"**Well? How was it? What did the doctor say?" the 21 crews asked you and Jack Frost when you reached back home.**

"**Good news guys!" You smiled at them.**

"**Huh?" Jibam and Aqil looked at one another.**

"**You see…our Commander (name) here is pregnant!" Jack Frost smiled as he kissed you on the cheek.**

"**Really? Congrats Commander (Name)!" Hani, Rapunzel, Anusha and Faiza smiled.**

"**(Name), is it true? Are we really going to be grandparents?" Your parents asked.**

"**Yes dad and mom!" You smiled.**

"**I'm so happy! Finally, I'm going to be a grandfather!" Your dad was the happiest man on that day.**

"**Jack! I expect you to treat my little angel here good!" Your dad said to your husband.**

"**Yes sir!" Jack Frost smiled back.**

* * *

**(Months later…)**

"**Yes dad! Everything is going great! I know, the baby is going to be born in 3 more months! You don't have to call me every day, yes I know you and mom love me…Ok, bye dad!" You smiled as you hung up your call.**

"**Uh-huh! Don't worry, dad! What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm in the bathroom, what would you think I'd do? Giving birth? Ok, later dad!" Jack Frost is answering his dad, North's, phone call. (I am making Jack's dad North, Toothfairy as his aunt and Bunnymud and Sandy as his uncles!)**

**(Jack's P.O.V.)**

At first, I was very excited that (name) and I are going to be parents…But after your wife is pregnant, she becomes a little sensitive…

Example 1:

The other day, me and (name) were at the supermarket buying some groceries, when one of the salesgirl winked at me. I just smiled back politely. (Name) saw me smiling at her and must have thought that I was flirting so she dragged me through my hoodie.

Example 2:

A few days ago, I just brushed my teeth and was about to sleep. When Snowflake said…

"Ew! You smell awful! Are you sure you brushed your teeth?" (name) asked me.

"Um, yeah! Snowflake!" I nodded.

"Go and brush your teeth again!" (Name) said as I sighed and brushed my teeth again.

Example 3:

Last month, (name) and I were walking in the park when some girls flirted with me. (Name) just dragged me home and gave me the 'cold treatment'!

Example 4:

Snowflake said that I stink so much that I had no choice but to sleep in the bathtub.

"You don't love me anymore!" Snowflake yelled crying.

"What do you mean, snowflake? I will always love you!"  
I said.

"No you don't! You'd rather sleep in the bathtub than sleep with me!" Snowflake cried.

"Snowflake, there is only one woman I'll love for the rest of my life, and that's you!" I said wrapping her in my arms.

"Ok, I believe you, Jack!" Snowflake said drying her tears.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

"**Urgh…Jack?" You called Jack.**

"**What is it, snowflake?" Jack asked.**

"**My feet feels numb…" You said.**

"**Ok I'll massage it!" Jack massages his feet instead of yours.**

"**Not your feet, MY FEET!" You said.**

"**Ok, snowflake!" Jack massages your feet when suddenly…**

"**What's wrong, snowflake?" Jack noticed something.**

"**THE BABY'S COMING!" You said feeling a kick in your stomache.**

"**WHAT?! Can you walk? Should I drive you to the hospital?" Jack asked.**

"**I CAN'T WALK RIGHT NOW! HURRY JACK!" You said as Jack carried you to your car and drove you to the hospital.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The baby**

**After Jack drove you to the hospital, you were brought to the emergency room.**

"**Ma'am just calm down and push!" The doctor said as you grabbed him by the collar and said: "Why don't you try it?!"**

"**Snowflake, calm down like what the doctor said…" Jack took your hand.**

"**YOU MADE ME END UP LIKE THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" You yelled at Jack as you strangled him in the midst of giving birth. **_**(Sorry Jack but pregnant ladies get cranky in the midst of giving birth! I am speaking on the behalf of ladies!)**_

"**Ma'am, I can see the head! Keep going!" The doctor said.**

* * *

**(Jack Frost's P.O.V)**

So…Is this what giving birth is like? I can see why Snowflake is so exhausted and cranky…

Much later, I went to Snowflake's room to check on her. When I entered her room, she was holding our baby!

"Congratulations sir, you have quite a healthy son!" An old nurse complimented.

"Isn't he adorable?" Snowflake showed me our son as I hold and cradled our son.

"Uh-huh!" I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Later…**

I took my son out (who is in the baby trolley used in hospitals) when all of my family members and my parents-in-law rushed towards me.

"Jefferson!" Snowflake's dad and mom said rushing towards the baby.

"Jerry!" My dad, aunt and uncles ran to the bay, completely ignoring me.

"Jefferson, my little champion!" Snowflake's dad said smiling.

"Jerry my dear little snow puppy!" My dad grinned at the baby.

"Who are Jefferson and Jerry?" I was confused.

"It's the name of the baby, duh!" Snowflake's dad and my dad said at the same time as they keep cooing the baby.

"Look, he has my eyebrows!" Snowflake's mom said smiling.

"And look! He has inherited my chin!" My uncle Bunnymud smiled.

"He also has my ears!" Aunt Toothiana giggled.

"He looks just like me when I was a baby!" Uncle Sandy said using body language. _**(In this story, all the Guardians are human beings and Sandy is a mute person.)**_

"Aw~~ He is just like me!" My dad said grinning with pride.

"Why didn't anyone say that the baby looks like me?" I asked out loud.

Everyone just looked at me for a mere second and continued cooing the baby.

* * *

**After some time of the baby's birth, the next challenge comes tough! Deciding the baby's name!**

"**Since this baby is a part of the Frost family, it is mainly tradition for the father's side of the family to choose the name! I suggest Jerry!" Jack's dad said banging the tables.**

"**What do you mean? Times have changed! I say we use the name Jefferson, it is classic and sounds evergreen!" Your dad said angrily.**

"**As the Frost family, using the name 'Jerry' is much better!" Aunt Toothiana said.**

"**No! It sounds like a cheese eating mice in a TV show!" Your mom disagreed.**

"**You want a fight?" Uncle Bunnymud yelled.**

"**STOP!" Jack was the first to shout as everyone looked at him.**

"**I say we use both names…" Jack said banging his staff.**

"**Huh?" Everyone, including you, were left confused.**

"**We can use half of the letters in the names and combine it! Does that sound fair?" Jack said giving out his suggestion.**

**Everyone looked at each other and nodded.**

**And so, the name of Jack and your son is Jeffrey Overland-Frost.**

**After a month Jeffrey was born, everyone in came to your party of celebrating Jeffrey's one month birth anniversary at M.E.T.A. Force Headquarters. (Hosted by See Yew Soon!)**

"**Hey Commander (name)! Hello Baby Jeffrey!" Rapunzel, Nadia, Merida, Alia and some of the female crews said smiling at you and your son.**

"**He looks just like his dad!" One of your crew cadets, Amanda said.**

"**Yeah! Same hair color, same look, same everything!" Eve and Elisya agreed.**

"**He might turn out to be more handsome than his dad!" Azlin giggled.**

"**But aren't you attached with Shafiq?" Faiza asked.**

"**Looks like I have competition with a baby!" Shafiq joked.**

"**Poor Shafiq, you are losing to a baby!" Jibam and Hani both laughed at the same time.**

"**Yeah? When is the next time we have a celebration like this? For all I know, the next baby might be Azlin and Shafiq's?" Herman said as he walked away.**

"**Get back!" Azlin and Shafiq went after Herman.**

"**Looks like the most likely to be parents couple crew prize goes to Shafiq and Azlin!" Aizat laughed after snapping some photos.**

"**Or Jibam and Hani! They look so cute together, don't they?" Elisya said giggling.**

"**OMG! Elisya, you are right! They look like a match~" Mazlee laughed as Hani and Jibam glared at them as they blushed.**

"**Uh huh! When are you two getting married?" Jack joked.**

"**Hey shush! General (your dad's name) is going to give a speech!" See Yew Soon said whispering.**

"**Good evening everyone, as you all know, today is the one month anniversary of my grandson, Jeffrey Overland-Frost. Here he comes with my daughter and son-in-law." Your dad announced.**

**You, and Jack walked up the stage carrying your son.**

**Your dad, smiling, was about to cut the cake when he received a call and fainted all of a sudden.**

"**DAD! DAD!" You and Jack were shocked.**

"**Dear! Wake up! Someone called the ambulance!" You mom called out as Hiccup called the ambulance. **

**Rapunzel went up to heal your dad with her healing song before the ambulance arrived, Merida and the crews looked worried. Jack patted you on the shoulder trying to comfort you.**


End file.
